Al's Angel
by strong.one9306
Summary: Al comes to check up on Rachel while she's making a gift for Ceri and the new baby.  Slight song-fic.  Please r&r!  Chapter 8!
1. The Song

Song-fic. Al/Rache Rachel and Jenks are recording a gift for Ceri and the baby when Al comes to check on his student. I do not own these characters, just enjoy playing with them.

**RPOV**

"All right, Jenks, let's get this over with," Rachel said with a laugh. Why the pixy was so hard up about doing this song with her, but he seemed to really think that Ceri would enjoy it. With a sigh, Rachel had relented and figured if it made the poor, hugely pregnant elf woman happy, it was worth the humility. Rachel's green eyes watched Jenks zip over Ivy's computer and clicked the mouse to start the recording. Then he promptly zipped back and settled in with his tiny guitar across his lap. He locked eyes with Rachel and started tapping his foot in the air slowly.

**APOV**

Grumbling, Al stepped out of the ley line, figuring now was a perfect time to take a break from the ever-after and check in on his favourite student. Dali and Newt were getting to persistent about her progress and it was plainly pissing him off. How dare they try and check up on him?

Then a sound jerked him to a halt, both mentally and physically. A soft voice singing sweetly with just that hint of harmony that made his toes curl. It was coming from Rachel's kitchen. _Itchy witch?_

"Hush-a-by, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby," it sang so gently. "When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses. Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses." Al felt tears forming in his red goat-slitted eyes as he moved closer, preying for that wonderfully angelic voice to continue.

"Way down yonder in the meadows, poor little baby crying momma. Birds and the butterflies flutter round his eyes. Poor little baby crying momma."

By then, Al stood in the living room, having closed the door to the garden without a sound, afraid he'd disrupt the perfect singers. He could clearly see his itchy witch sitting with her legs crossed at the ankle wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a deep green t-shirt, her red curls falling in tangled waves around her shoulders and her eyes closed as her voice rang out. She had a peaceful look on her face as she moved slowly to the music that the little pixy made with his guitar and all the world dropped away. It was only Al, Rachel and the beautiful voice that came from such a small body.

"Hush-a-by, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses." Slowly, she began to hum and her green eyes opened. Al watched in rapt fascination as a tear slid down her pale cheek and then the music stopped. The pixy flew to the computer and clicked a button and the tension eased visibly from Rachel's shoulders.

"Jesus and fairy farts, Al!" cried the pixy, just noticing him standing in the living room. "When the hell did you get here?"

Rachel spun and stood, almost like the force of her movement made her fall off her stool. She was shocked and it showed, her thick lips making that perfect "O" of surprise, her eyes wide and those tears still falling down her cheeks. Al said not a word, just pushed himself into motion, striding across what was left of the living room and into the kitchen, stopping when the line of his body met hers. She suddenly seemed as breathless as he felt as he wrapped her up in one arm, pulling her close. His other hand reached up to cup her jaw, his thick thumb feathering away the tears on her cheek.

"Hush-a-by, my angel," he whispered as he leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Rachel gave no fight, just melted into him and he felt her sob in his arms. The kiss deepened when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and all that burning passion, all that heartache, all that loneliness and he swept it away with one thorough kiss. Then, he was pulling them into a ley line and leaving the screeching four-inch man in the dust.


	2. Loneliness

**RPOV**

It had all happened way too freaking fast. First, she had been there with Jenks in her kitchen, singing the soft lullaby for Ceri. The lullaby her dad had sang to her when she was at her weakest, most pitiful state with the Rosewood Syndrome. The lullaby that she'd wanted to sing to her children, but would never get the chance. Tears had started and she couldn't quite bring herself to stop them. She missed her dad and her heart was broken over the knowledge that she'd never be able to have children. That one little piece of normal that she'd clung onto throughout her life and had been cruelly ripped away by Trent and his father.

In her mind's eye, she pictured a tiny baby bundled up in Ceri's arms, soothed by the sound of Jenks' guitar and their soft voices mingling together. Pangs of jealousy tried to stab at her but she pushed them away, focussing on the fact that Ceri was her friend and it would be a nice gift for her friend. If it worked.

Then, after Jenks had stopped the computer's recording, his shrill voice exclaiming as he noticed Al standing in the living room. Rachel was livid as she turned and nearly fell out of the chair. How dare he listen in on her! But then she saw his face, slack jawed with wide red goat-eyes, his posture relaxed and somewhat vulnerable. It startled her, so much in fact that she didn't notice the tears still running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Al was moving, his long legs eating the distance between them with quick strides. He didn't stop until she felt his warmth pushing through her clothes. One of his arms circled her waist and the other went up to caress her face, taking tears with them. The look in his face had turned from vulnerable to wanton, sending liquid heat to pool low inside her. His touch was comforting and gentle and exactly what she needed in that moment.

"Hush-a-by, my angel," he whispered to her, before bending his head to kiss her. His lips were soft and demanding and held the promise of such utter passion that it swept her away. She didn't fight his touch, even wrapped her arms around his neck. The smell of burnt amber was overwhelming and somehow comforting, drawing a soft sob from her for no reason at all, except maybe the fact that she desperately needed someone to comfort her. She didn't fight when she heard Jenks' frantic yelling and felt Al jump them into a line.

It was somehow much more intimate, being in a line with Al. They were no longer a solid form, merely energy in energy. She could still feel Al's hands on her though, and she couldn't figure out how he was doing it. The sensation of being pressed up against his front and his hands cupping her rear end, grinding her into him was strong. She swore she could feel his hard evidence of arousal pressed into her belly, but how could that be? They were just energy. She could sense his thoughts and feelings when they travelled in this state. She felt him unguarded, his normally closed connection wide open. He'd always found her beautiful, but now, he found her almost magical, a thought that would have made her blush if she had a face. He wanted her, wanted to claim her, always had, but now he desperately wanted so much beauty. His existence had been so lonely over the last few hundred years and he wanted, no _needed_ to fill that loneliness.

Then they were standing together, solid and real in a dark room that Rachel had never been in before. Al's hands were in fact cupping her rear, and he was hard and ready against her belly. The sensation made a low moan escape from her throat before she could stop it. Al answered her with a deeper growl that made her shiver. His hands caressed up her hips to shift below the green t-shirt she was wearing, his fingers hot on the naked skin of her stomach, then ribs. Rachel knew she should stop this, but the echoing loneliness in her heart and the answering pain she'd felt in his kept her from ending the embrace.

Al pulled away first, gasping for air even as his fingers drove air out of her lungs by their feather-light touches across her ribs. "Why do you cry, my itchy witch?" he sighed against her cheek, kissing lines from her lips to her ear.

She wanted to answer him, she really did, but the words just didn't catch up to her. Those damned hands of his, almost counting her ribs but never venturing higher. When his teeth caught her ear lobe, her knees nearly gave out and he had to press her against the wall to keep her standing. One of his hands gathered her wrists above her head and pinned them to the stone at her back. His other hand reached down to curl her leg around his hip. He pulled back and looked at her in the darkness, his red eyes alive with passion and need.

"Why do you cry, Rachel?" he repeated, his breath coming in hard pants.

Without his exploring hands all over her, she could think a little clearer. She gazed up at him, confused at the situation she found herself in, being held against a wall by a demon and actually enjoying it. "I cry for the things and people I've lost," she said and her mind went over all those people. Her dad at thirteen, dying slowly and painfully in the hospital bed. She'd sang for him in the end, the same lullaby he'd given her when she was so sick. He'd smiled up at her before taking his last rattling breath. Then Kisten, giving both of his deaths so quickly to protect her, because he loved her. Mattie, Jenks' wife, dying in battle to protect her from faries and how she'd almost lost Jenks in the same moment. Ivy was slowly leaving her, too. She was going with Glenn, leaving Rachel alone in the dust. Her mother had moved to the west coast when she'd been shunned and even Jenks was moving on without her. Pierce's promise to stay with her had been broken quickly enough, his desire to kill Al outweighing her importance to him.

She didn't even realize that her tears had started again until Al was kissing them away. "Don't cry, my angel," he whispered into her ear. "I'm here. I always have been and I always will be. Please, Rachel, let me show you. Let me take your tears away."

Sobbing when she knew she should be angry kept Rachel off balance. It didn't help that the damned demon was being so gentle with her, even while he trapped her against the wall with his hands and body. If she accepted his comforting, would she really be such a bad person? Sure, people wanted to touch her, but no one wanted to sooth her. They wanted to take their pleasure and leave her in the end.

"Don't leave me, Al," she whispered back, not trusting her voice. "Don't leave me like everyone else. Please? It hurts so much."

Al's mouth on hers stopped the heartbreaking words, torn from her soul. He was gentle and protective as he stood there with his body over hers. When he pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes, a frown creasing his brow. "I'll never leave you, my itchy witch," he promised. He looked so sincere that Rachel's throat threatened to close. But Pierce had looked sincere, too, hadn't he? Al seemed to see the thought cross her face and his hand that had been holding her leg around his hip came up to grasp her chin. He made sure she was looking at him, watching him. "I always keep my promises, itchy witch. I'm a demon, remember? Demons live for their promises."

While he spoke, he'd bent close to her, his lips caressing a tease with every word he said. Rachel's leg had tightened around him on it's own accord, pulling him nearer. With a shuttering sigh, she closed the distance and took his mouth with her own. The demon nearly between her legs let out what may have been a purr of satisfaction as he returned the kiss, thrusting his hips into her, taking her initiating the kiss as acceptance of his offer. Rachel knew she was in for a wild night.


	3. Interruption

Rachel has finally accepted our demon's advances. Let's see how he handles his _itchy witch_, shall we?

**APOV**

She tasted so damn good, and he had only had her mouth and ear. Her skin was soft and smooth, the smell of rosewood and sweat coming off her in waves. His warm, wet tongue came out to draw a wet line from her pulse point to her left ear, tasting the salty sweetness of her skin. Need hit him low, so hard and urgent it actually hurt. Al growled and let go of Rachel's hands, both of his coming down to hook under her thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around his waist before he all but slammed her into the wall behind them. She cried out above him, the shock of the force shaking her to her core. Her arms went down around his shoulders and she cradled his head to her chest. He used his body to keep her in place and his then free hands ripped her shirt from her body, exposing her to his eyes. Al's breath caught in his throat. Sure, he'd seen plenty of women naked, thousands, if not millions. There had been many beautiful women warming his bed, but none that had meant anything to him. Rachel was different.

She wasn't large in the breast area, but what she had was high and firm, round with youth and so soft. Her nipples were tight, like tiny pink pebbles begging for his attention. Her rib cage went down in a slanted "V" to emphasise her narrow waist. The muscles that kept her trim were tight and well worked. They flexed as she gasped for air and Al's hands itched to caress the skin. He denied himself no more than necessary, his hands wide to cover as much skin as possible. One reached around to the small of her back and the other slowly slid from her waist to cup her right breast. Rachel rewarded him with a low moan and Al grinned. Next was his mouth, taking the other breast as far into his mouth as he could. Her nipple rolled on his tongue as he lavished attention on it. Rachel's legs tightened around him, gripping him tightly as she writhed for him. _Oh, I haven't even _started_ with you, my itchy witch._

Al felt Rachel's nails clawing at his frock coat. Being a demon had its perks and Al smiled around Rachel's breast. His teeth bit down around her nipple as a sheet of ever-after covered the top half of his body. When the sheet disappeared, it took his green coat and eighteenth century style shirt with it. His back muscles rippled under Rachel's exploring hands and she purred for him as she traced his spine and shoulders through the soft skin. He bit her again and Rachel responded by raking her nails across his skin, leaving red tracks where her previously gentle touch had been. Al growled into her breast and shivered under her touch.

With a quickness that any undead vampire could envy, Al changed positions. Both hands hooked under Rachel's thighs, pulling him against her and counting on her to cling onto him, he swung around, falling with Rachel beneath him onto the floor. He'd positioned them perfectly, falling on the soft white tiger pelt, the fire roaring to life beside them while Rachel gasped for air, eyes wide as she stared up at him. Al smiled softly down at her, then ground his hips against her, reminding her that only a few layers of clothes separated them from being one. Those green orbs fluttered closed and her red curls fell across her face while she writhed for him.

"You'll scream for me, my angel," Al promised in a husky voice, still grinding his hardness against her moist heat. "You'll beg me for it until you can't scream any more."

"God, Al, please," she whispered breathlessly, fingers and nails making red trails down his shoulders, arms and chest.

"Too soon, my itchy witch," he grinned. "You won't rush me. I'm taking my time this first time."

"First time?" Rachel echoed. "You assume too much, Al. What makes you think there will be a second?" She was smiling warmly, clearly teasing him and he curled his lip in mock anger.

He jerked himself upright, her legs still tangled around his waist as he knelt. His hands were wide when they caressed down from her shoulders, over her firm breasts, down her trim rib cage to her narrow waist and the button fly of her jeans. His fingers were skilful, taking mere seconds to slip each button from it's hole and jerking them wide, exposing the black satin panties underneath. Al groaned as his hardness twitched at the sight of them and the heady aroma of her desire that flowed freely. He closed his eyes and sucked her smell deep into his lungs, shivering when he finally let his breath shutter out. Al knew that his need was raw on his face when he opened his red, alien eyes and gazed down at Rachel. She gasped, her shining green eyes going wide as she took him in and shivered for him. Then, without warning, Al reached down and tore the jeans away from her legs in long strips, the fabric making wet sounds as they ripped under his assault.

"Damn it, Al," Rachel scolded breathlessly. "Those were my favourite jeans!"

"I'll buy you more," he growled in return.

Again, Al sat back on his heels and looked down at Rachel. She lay in the orange firelight, the flames reflecting off her pale skin, sending shadows over her face. The shadows seemed to lick at her breasts, at the small hallow at the base of her sternum and her tiny belly button. The black satin panties were so small, just enough to cover her sex. The outline of her lips were evident against the stretched material and Al couldn't resist running the back of his hand from her rear to her mound, making her shiver. She was soaking wet! Al growled again and with a flick of his wrist, he tore the offending material away.

_So smooth_, was the only thing he could think as he stared at her, nude and open for him. _So smooth and so beautiful._ "Mine," he purred when he covered her lightly fuzzed mound with the palm of his hand, her clitoris so hard and eager it throbbed at his touch.

Then, Rachel groaned. There was something different in that sound and Al frowned, looking up at her face. It was twisted in pain. "Rachel?" he asked, confused and concerned.

"Al, someone's summoning me," she gasped and curled up in on herself.

Al snarled at the interruption but before he could tap a line, his itchy witch vanished out from under him.


	4. Acceptance

**RPOV**

Groaning, Rachel felt herself jerked into the ley line. She was going to _kill_ whoever had summoned her. The pain curled in her stomach as the smut tried to find who was responsible. "I take it," she whispered in her disembodied state, doing her best to curl in on herself so she wouldn't come out of the line spread eagle for whomever to see.

"Rachel?" a familiar female voice whispered and the smells of her living room flooded her lungs. It was Ivy. _Damn._

"Tink's little red knickers, she's naked!" came the shrill cry of a very familiar pixy. _Double damn!_ If Al followed, he was going to be _pissed_!

Instantly, Rachel sat up, covering her chest with her arms even as Ivy appeared, draping a blanket over her shoulders. The living vampire seemed to be _inspecting_ the naked witch, and the damn pixy wasn't helping!

"Did he hurt you, Rachel?" Ivy asked, clearly concerned. "How far did he get? Did he rape you?" Rachel didn't have time to respond before there was a pop of displaced air and there stood a very angry, half naked demon at the back doorway.

"Hell no I didn't fucking rape her!" he bellowed, his rage almost a touchable thing. The heat of it caressed Rachel's already hot skin and made her shiver. "You really are the stupidest vampire imaginable if you think I'd rape Rachel! If you hadn't interrupted, we'd _both_ be having the shag of our lives!"

The witch in question couldn't keep her eyes off the demon as he stood seething and trembling in an effort to control himself. She could still see the red lines her nails had made across his skin and the sweat that made him shine. Normally, he'd have corrected his appearance before making an entrance. _He must be really pissed_, Rachel thought with another shiver.

"But I-I," Ivy stammered, for the first time in a long time she was actually knocked off her game. The cool, irritatingly self-confident vampire had never stuttered in the years Rachel had known her.

"You were just suddenly here," Jenks chimed in, landing his wobbly flight path on the back of the couch, the closest person in the room to the very dangerous, very aroused, very pissed off demon. "And then you were all over her! And then poof! You were gone! What the hell were we supposed to think, Al? You've threatened her with rape before and your a freaking _demon_!"

Al made a move to squash Jenks like a bug, but the pixy was too fast for him, flitting to one of the hanging plants as far away as he could get. "Oh, I don't know," the demon nearly spat, his red eyes flashing with molten anger. "Maybe you two could pull your heads out of your asses and realize that those were _threats_ and nothing more!"

For the duration of the little mellow-drama, Rachel sat stone still in the blanket on the floor. She just watched the muscles on Al's chest ripple with ever movement, every movement suppressed and every growl he let out. She wanted to run her tongue down that chest, trace every definition and commit them to memory with as many senses as she could. The thought made her shiver, which was a _bad_ idea! The slight movement brought Al's goat-slitted eyes to her where she nearly cowered. Rage turned to lust in a flash of an eye and his look burned across her just as completely as if he'd been touching her. He stood there in his trousers, no shirt, no coat and somehow no boots. _When had he lost those?_ Rachel wondered absently as she peered at his feet under the couch.

When he shoved the couch out of his way like it was so much cardboard, Rachel gasped and tightened her grasp on the blanket around her. Her eyes jerked from his feet to his face, his dark waves falling in front of his features like a dark curtain. Then she looked down to the large, uncomfortable bulge straining at his pants. He was so fast that it was a blink of an eye and he was crouching down beside her, his mouth at her neck, his breath hot and sticky against her skin.

"I'm not finished with you, yet, my itchy witch," he whispered to her, making her shiver against his chest. "Who said you could cover that beautiful body up?" His fingers gave a light tug at the blanket, indicating what he wanted.

Sudden butterflies in her stomach made her laugh nervously. "Just thought you might want a little more to take off me," she whispered back. The growl that he let out as his teeth nipped lightly at her shoulder was a touchable thing.

"Dawn approaches, my angle," he whispered again. His voice was still filled with lust and need, but there was something else. A vulnerability that she'd never heard in him before. "If I take you to the ever-after now, you'll be stuck with me for the day." He pulled back and took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him. That vulnerability shone in his alien eyes as he watched her. "Is that what you want? To be mine for the day?"

He was giving her a way out. He was offering her a chance to say no before it was too late to turn back. The way her body burned for him, she felt they'd already passed that point, but the fact that he was _offering_ warmed her in a whole new place. She could sense Ivy and Jenks watching them, but for some reason, it didn't matter to her. As she locked eyes with her demon, _her_ demon and he offered her the freedom to chose, she knew what she wanted.

Slowly, she leaned forward, her eyes still locked with his through her red curls and his black waves. She didn't kiss him, but was close enough to whisper across his lips, "Take me back, Al." The demon made a sound somewhere between a groan and a sob as he locked his lips onto her mouth, kissing her deeply, feeding at her mouth with wild abandon. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her to him, then pulled them both to a line.


	5. Consummation

**APOV**

The jump took seconds and Al made sure that Rachel could shift through his thoughts. He brought the most intimate, passionate images he could think of to the surface. All the wicked things he wanted to do to her, with her and through her, making him tremble with barely contained lust as they came to solid form back in his bedroom. He gave her no time to recover, picking her up and throwing her onto his bed, the fire still crackling in the fireplace at the base of the bed. She gave a thrilling yelp when she was airborne and a gasp as she hit the bed, the blanket she still clutched slipping off her bare shoulder in a tantalizing show of flesh. Al shivered and clenched his fists, trying desperately to control the animal within, roaring for release. Rachel's green eyes watched him, took him in and her thick lips curled in a sexy smile. What was she up to?

"Stay," she ordered softly and Al tilted his head, raising one eyebrow to watch her. _Stay?_ Then, with a shuttering gasp he watched as the little red-headed vixen slowly brought one leg out from under the blanket. The skin was smooth and creamy and begging to be kissed, stroked, sucked and bitten. The blanket covered just enough to hide her little mound, exposing her hip and the indent that connected her leg to her torso. She bent her long limb, bringing her tiny foot up to just below the buttock that creased lightly. Next, a hand came out, her small, slender fingers caressing herself from knee achingly slowly as she reached up. Her index and middle fingers disappeared beneath the blanket again and she let out a soft gasp. Al tore his eyes from that hand and watched as she arched her back and closed her eyes, moaning softly for him. He echoed her moan and his trembling got worse when she opened those flashing green orbs and brought her hand from between her legs to her mouth. She made sure the wetness glistened from the firelight before she curled her tongue around them and licked them clean.

That was it, all Al could take and he launched himself on top of her. In mid-air, a sheet of ever-after covered him briefly and took his trousers when it vanished. When he landed on her, he was completely naked, his hardness thrusting against her belly through the soft blanket. He snarled at her before claiming her mouth, growling as he tasted her wetness on her lips. Again he thrust almost helplessly against her belly, seeking relief. His hands tore the blanket off her upper torso, allowing him to feel her naked breasts against his chest, her nipples rock hard against his over-heated flesh. That exposed leg wrapped around his hips, the soft skin of it caressing his buttocks and pulling him closely. The other leg was still trapped under the blanket, though it, too, tried to wrap around it.

There was a curious shifting inside Al and he pulled away from the kiss, a throaty laugh escaping his lips as one hand reached down to cup her hip. "Dawn has reached us, itchy witch," he whispered against her throat, rocking his hips against her and groaning as he felt the blanket growing moist from her wetness, slick juices coating his thick organ. "You're mine for the day and I fully intend to utilize that time."

"As do I," his angel promised beneath him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her teeth clamping down on his neck. Al cried out in a hoarse shout, arching his back and throwing his head back, nails biting into the skin of her hip.

When she released him, Al pulled out of her grasp, gazing down at her and watching her body in constant movement. Her back arched, pushing her breasts up in a dark offering to him, her empty hands moving to cup them and pinch the nipples for him. Her stomach muscles twitched and flexed as she rotated her hips, causing the blanket to slip to the side when she fully opened her legs. She was exposed to him, her sex bare and swollen with need. The firelight reflected off the moistness that positively _dripped_ from her and Al swallowed hard.

Slowly, deliberately, he shifted to kneel above her, feeling his long, thick organ twitch against his belly as he dropped his head to take her left breast into his mouth. He sucked her hard, making her arch painfully up to him and shout. One hand lightly caressed down her belly, feeling her tremble as his finger tips reached the wetness of her clitoris. He growled into her flesh when she rocked her hips, causing his fingers to slip into her hot sheath, feeling her internal muscles clench around him. _Fuck she's tight! _He thrust his fingers deep inside her, only two fitting without needing too much effort and she continued to thrust against his hand. He curled his index an middle fingers around her pubic bone, stimulating the spongy tissue he found while his thumb went up to circle her clitoris. Then, without warning, Al shoved ley line energy deep into her, starting where his mouth fed ravenously at her breast and spilling down to the two different points where his hand touched her intimately. It didn't take long before she was clawing at his back, screaming her release above him. Al felt the warm trickle of blood own his spine while her fluids gushed around his hand.

The demon smiled against her skin despite the stinging pain across his back. Little minx had opened him up in her wild throws of orgasm. Reluctantly, he released her breast from the heat of his mouth, sitting up and slowly drawing his fingers out of her. Mimicking her motions from a few moments earlier, he brought his fingers up to take into his mouth, licking his entire hand clean.

He'd thought she would have been dazed and confused for a while longer after such an intense orgasm and didn't expect her touch when it caressed his hardness. He gasped and his goat eyes flashed open, seeing here sitting up and wrapping her tiny fist around him as much as she could. He groaned softy, dropping his forgotten hand to the bed beside him. Her other had reached between his legs, below his clenching testicles to cup his rear end, applying gentle pressure to guide him into a kneeling position. The tip of him was at a perfect angle for her mouth and he twitched painfully when her hot breath blew over him.

"Tink's a Disney whore, Al," Rachel whispered against him, lips lightly caressing him. "You're big!"

Al gave a breathless half smile, eyes watching her every move. "You're too used to being with witches, angel," he replied softly. "You need to experience a real-" He was cut off as she closed her mouth around him, taking him into her. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as she moved her head up and down as much of his length as she could take. His hand came up to nest in her wild curls, clutching a fist full of it and holding it tightly, shivering when she moaned around him. The real shock came when Rachel shoved line energy into him where her mouth held him, through to where her hand cupped his rear cheek. Her nails bit into his skin when he thrust himself deep, both hands knotted in her hair and holding her in place. He could only allow it for a few seconds or he would have finished right there in her mouth. While that would have been lovely and was something he intended to do in the very near future, he wanted to finish elsewhere this first time. His tight grip on her hair allowed him to jerk her off of him and flung her back against the pillows.

She lay there, legs still spread and eyes wide with shock. Her breath was coming in loud gasps as she watched him tremble between her legs. "This," he growled at her, "is going to be fucking _earth shattering_." And then he descended onto her. He dove between his legs, but didn't allow himself to enter her...yet... Instead, he claimed her mouth with his own, his arms going under her shoulders, hands hooking over to grasp her around the collar bones. Her arms draped over his back, playing lightly over his sweat-slick skin, nails teasing him. Her legs hooked up around his hips, opening her to him.

Al pulled away and gasped in her face, running the underside of his shaft along her mound, feeling the wetness and fine hairs tickle along the sensitive organ. "Are you ready, my itchy witch?" he asked softly.

"God, yes, Al!" she shouted back desperately. "Please, please don't wait any longer. I'll go insane."

Al chuckled above her. "We can't have _that_, now can we?" He angled the tip of himself to her slick opening. With a low growl of slipping control, he pushed himself in. She was so _tight_! He could only manage an inch per thrust, slowly rocking into her, afraid to go any faster and hurt her. She was clawing at him and crying out under him, gasping for air and biting her bottom lip. Al's eyes remained fixed on her face, watching her respond to him. He didn't dare do anything else but penetrate her, afraid she may faint. Her legs clenched around him, trying to drag him deeper into her.

Finally, Al felt himself bottom out inside of her. He held himself deep, stopping all movement besides the slight twitches that he couldn't help as he remained buried. After a few moments, Rachel opened her eyes, still gasping for air, her brow creased and sweat making her curls stick to her face. His red eyes searched her face for any signs of pain. When he was satisfied that there was only concentration and lust, he oh, so slowly pulled out until just the tip of him remained. He smiled down at her when she writhed for him. It was time.

When he fought his way back in, he latched his mouth onto hers and forced line energy into her at both points of contact. Knowing now that she was skilful at both receiving and returning the energy, he was sure that she could take it all. He was right and the power and passion swept them both away in title waves of pleasure. She completed the circle of power by forcing energy into him through one hand that scratched across his back and out through the hand that reached low, clasping his check as it flexed while he thrust into her.

Al never broke the kiss, never stopped the flow of energy, feeling it burn through the both of them. It had been so long since he'd been with someone that could return the sensation and was totally willing to go along for the ride. It didn't take either of them long before they both roared their orgasm into the darkness of the room, the sound echoing off the walls. His seed spilled into her welcoming tightness, those lovely muscles clenching around him like a vice grip. She held him firmly inside her with both her sheath and her limbs, gasping for air through a ragged throat.

"God's little green apples," Al gasps. "You are a true treasure, my itchy witch." Softly, he placed little kisses from her forehead to her chin, then down the line of her throat. Where her neck met her shoulder, Al opened his mouth and bit down hard, growling when the action causes her to clench against him again.

When he started to move inside her, Rachel let out what may have been a gasp or a laugh. "Not again, Al," she sighed, shifting under him. "Not so soon. You couldn't possibly be ready to go again so soon."

Al pulled back and smiled down at her, his red alien eyes shining brightly. "There's that little reminder that my itchy witch is in desperate need of a real man," he nearly growled over her. Again, without warning, Al pulled out of her, leaving both of them bereft and shocked at the sudden distance. Then his hands jerked her up onto her knees. He kissed her thoroughly, purring into her mouth while his hands crossed hers between them. When he broke the kiss, he smiled wickedly, slowly turning her to face away. Tenderly, Al placed her hands on the intricately carved headboard, all Celtic knots making convenient hand-holds for his angel to grasp onto.

Now Al knelt behind her, taking in the lovely shape of her rear as it arched back, seeking his touch. Not only did he touch it with his hands, wide and firm, taking in as much skin as he could, but he brought his mouth down onto the soft, muscular cheeks. He laid gentle kisses across the soft skin, going from her hip, over the left cheek until it met her thigh, then over. He buried his face between her legs, slipping his tongue inside her and tasting their combined fluids. His tongue touched the tiny tears in her opening and he lapped slowly, soothing any hurt that might be there. He hadn't intended to hurt her and had tried to be gentle, but she was so damned tight and he was so big that there was little that could be avoided. He heard her moan for him and she pushed herself back, trying to get that tongue deeper. His tongue moved to seek her clitoris, being rewarded with a gasp and another moan before he pulled back. He smiled, feeling her hot juices cool over his mouth and chin. God she tasted good.

He moved up behind her, using his hand to press the head of his shaft to her lips. He teased her by running the velvet tip up and down her slit and she whimpered for him. He needed to be inside her and so he began to push. It was easier to enter her this time, their mixed fluids making her slicker somehow, her muscles having been loosened by the previous romp. He was all the way inside on the first thrust, hitting her cervix with his head. His hands held her against him, keeping him deep while he ground himself in. Rachel was gasping and crying out for him, letting him hear what he did for her. He leaned down to blanket her, spooning her back to his chest. One arm held is weight off her while the other hand dipped between her wide thighs, finding her little nub of nerve endings with practices ease.

He did two things at once, making Rachel cry out under him. He placed his finger just above the nub and began to flick it gently while his hips slowly started to move. She shivered for him, goosebumps appearing over her shoulder and down her back where Al pressed his cheek. She felt so good, so tight and rippling around him. She wordlessly begged him for more and of course, he obliged, spilling line energy into her from his fingers and flying out where their bodies joined. Almost instantly, she came around him, shuttering and screaming for him, coating him with a new layer of hot slickness.

Something broke in Rachel with that climax and after she came down from her intense orgasm, she began whispering filthy demands under her breath. She knew he could hear her, she had to have. The things she was asking him to do to her made him tremble with effort to contain himself. She thrust back onto him, her arms flexing as she did so. His hand left her wetness behind, instead reaching to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. She demanded more, her voice barely more than a growl and Al's hold on control broke.

Like a flick of the switch, his movements went from tender to forceful, gentle to demanding, both hands covering hers as she clasped the headboard. His teeth bit down hard on her shoulder, sending jolts down to her sheath to clench around him. His focus points for the ley energy changed from where his mouth bit down on her skin and his body pounded into her from behind. He growled low in his chest, rumbling against her back and she shivered for him. She wanted it rough, that would be how she got it. His hips lost all mercy, thrusting hard and fast into her, the combined effort of him inside her and his magic spilling through her made her climax a second time. Still, he did not stop. He couldn't stop.

A surprising thing happened, something he hadn't experienced in thousands of years. His aura shifted, slowly taking over her, spilling around her in a gold shimmer of heat and energy. Their energies mixed and spilled around one another, stimulating them both beyond anything physical could. His nearly vicious pounding was bringing tearing screams from her chest, a sound he'd only heard when he was torturing. She couldn't be in pain as she kept demanding more from him, muttering more filth than he'd ever hoped to hear from his itchy witch.

All of it was just too much for Al to bear. Rachel's nearly constant orgasms caused her to hold him tight inside her, her screams echoing in his bedroom and his brain and the power of the line and aura energy just shoved him ruthlessly over the edge. He howled into her skin where he held her captive with his teeth, tasting blood on his tongue. He emptied himself into her, spilling everything that he was deep inside, his hands on hers causing the wood to splinter under their grasp. After a few more weak thrusts, the demon and the witch collapsed onto their sides, still joined in the skin and the aura, Rachel's back along Al's front and his left arm hooked over her shoulder and down her front, nestled between her breasts, his right arm curved protectively over her waist. A sheet of ever-after covered them, then faded leaving a soft, thick blanket over the two of them. With the fire still burning in the dark bedroom, the couple fell asleep still tangled together before their breath slowed.

Everyone still alive? I hope so!


	6. Vulnerability

**RPOV**

Rachel woke very slowly, as if her brain had to take it's time to fully accept every ache, every pain, every sensation that was around and through her. It was pitch black around her, not a shred of light pierced it. The warm, soft blanket that covered her was over her arm just under her shoulder. There was a heat at her back, the sound of soft breathing behind her head with the sensation of it blowing across her shoulder blade. A strong arm was wrapped around her waist, a hand tucking under her to hold her tightly while another hooked around her shoulder and cupped her breast. She frowned for a moment, wondering who it was.

Then suddenly, the events from that morning came rushing back to her in a thrilling and terrifying wave. Her breath caught in her throat and she stiffened in that warm embrace. She felt and heard the breathing at her back change in rhythm and the arm around her waist tightened just a fraction more. He was awake.

"Please don't regret it," Al whispered at her back so softly that she barely heard it. Those words brought a soft ache to her heart and she closed her eyes. Very slowly, she shifted and turned around to face him in the darkness. He didn't move except to loosen his grasp around her waist, his other hand splaying wide over her back. She didn't have to see to know his brow would hold that frown of uncertainty.

Her arm moved, her fingers trailing a gentle caress from his elbow, up over his shoulder, driving a soft shudder from him as it moved across his neck up to his face. Her fingertips moved to smooth the frown that pinched Al's eyebrows together, then down to trace the outline of his lips. His mouth was slightly open, his breath coming in barely audible gasps in the pitch black of the room. With a torturing softness, Rachel shifted her body up until her mouth met his in a kiss so gentle, it was barely more than a caress of mouths.

A strangled sob tore from Al's throat as his arms clamped down around her, pulling her so close that she could feel him growing heavy along the curve of her hip. His mouth closed around hers in a long, searing kiss. His body shook and she thought it was from need until she felt that hot wetness trailing down his face to drip onto hers. He was _crying_! Rachel had expected anything from Al but this. His shoulders shook as he sobbed into her mouth, his large hands kneading her flesh and pulling her closer. Her leg hooked over his hip and he moaned through his tears.

It was Rachel that pulled away first, looking into his face though she could see nothing. She frowned in concern. Her hands traced the outline of his jaw, then drew across the wetness on his face, softy pushing his tears away. When he continued to sob softly, she shifted her position, bringing his head down to cradle against her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him, clinging to her while her leg wrapped around his ribs. She felt his tears pooling against her skin while she caressed his hair and whispered soothing nothings to the dark and her suddenly vulnerable demon.


	7. Morning After

**APOV**

A few hours later, Al began to stir. He found himself in the same, humiliating position huddled against Rachel's chest. Her arms were still draped across his shoulders, fingers still embedded in his hair. His eyes felt dry and gritty and the impact hit him of exactly how pathetic and just plain un-demon-like his behaviour had been. Begging her to stay with him? Asking her not to regret what they'd done together? _What kind of demon are you?_

Very slowly, Al shifted under Rachel's embrace, disentangling himself carefully so he didn't wake her. His hands slid slowly over her stomach as he pulled away, savouring the sensation of her smooth skin under his hands. In the darkness, a flash of the morning's events hit him. Watching her body writhe under him as he pushed himself into her, her flame-like hair spilling out like a red halo over her head, her face slack with need and her filthy words she whispered to him as he thrust behind her.

Al shivered. The image was seared into his retinas, his brain forever. He'd never get it out of his head, nor the feeling of her body, slick with sweat sliding against him. He felt himself stirring below, his breath coming in as a shuttering gasp. He had to get away from this witch before he took her again. She may have accepted him, comforted him, but women were temperamental things, especially _this_ one.

With the evidence of his desire still rising to attention, Al pulled himself out of bed. He could hear her soft breathing in the darkness of his room, smell her scent of redwood and female mingling with his. He smiled softly to himself, one of those private smiles that no one saw. A genuine smile that brought warmth to his normally cool features. This was something he wanted to get used to.

With a simple thought, Al jumped a line, transporting himself from his bedroom to his kitchen, making sure to materialize with clothes on in case the runt was about. Sure enough, the annoying pest was standing beside the counter pulling together Al's normal breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and tea. At first, Al frowned, not feeling like dealing with the silly witch at that time, but then he thought of something wicked and it turned the edges of his lips up in a slightly cruel angle.

"We're having breakfast for two this morning," Al said loudly, his grin broadening when he saw Pierce jump at his sudden arrival. The runt gave a startled look over his shoulder and Al winked at him. "We've got company and I don't want you whinging about it or I'll have to put you in your box."

"But," Pierce stuttered, his confusion evident. He recovered quickly enough, raising an eyebrow as Al drew closer. "I take it that you brought home one of your black magic whores." He turned back to the counter and began slopping together another breakfast with expert hands. He'd have better be an expert by then, Al had beaten the process into him enough.

"I've brought someone home, yes," Al grinned, "but I don't think she'd appreciate being called a whore." He leaned his hip against the wall, watching the little pest as he moved around. He allowed his amusement to leak into his voice while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Pierce sneered at him over his shoulder again. "If she's with you, she's a whore," he spat.

Just then, Al felt a slight pull and smiled. Rachel was awake and wanted his attention. "We'll just see about that," he mused. "Don't break anything. Our guest is awake." Then, he shifted, going from a well lit kitchen to a pitch black bedroom.

"Rachel?" he asked into the darkness. Completely unconsciously, Al summoned the light orb that cast gentle shadows across his bedroom. He found her in the bed, the blanket drawn up around her neck, sitting up with a wild and frightened look on her face. She didn't like being alone in the dark. Once she saw him, she calmed, her features going from tense to relieved in a split second. The blanket she'd used as a flimsy shield against the shadows fell to below her shoulders, hiding her perfect breasts fro his view. "I may have to tear that blanket to shreds for hiding such beauty," he mumbled absently. When she dropped her gaze and blushed furiously for him, he grinned.

"You scared me," she all but whispered. He watched as she shifted, stretching her arms and legs cautiously, face slightly scrunched as she felt every ache and pain caused by his attentions. He waited for her scorn, for her rage, for her cries of betrayal. When her eyes came up to meet his, he found nothing but tired acceptance. Something eased inside of him that he hadn't even known was clenched.

Al crossed the room slowly, still waiting for her to erupt in some furious storm at him. He drew close to her, sitting on the bed a little over a foot from her, watching her with his red eyes. He kept his face in a confident mask, his lips turned up in a small smirk. Inside he trembled. His hands itched to touch her, his lips burned to kiss her and his body ached to penetrate her. "How are you feeling, my itchy witch?" he asked, quite proud of himself when his voice didn't come out husky.

She turned to him, drawing her knees up to her chest and crossing her arm over them, resting her head on them as her green eyes studied him. Her hair was a wild mass of untamed curls, giving her that wonderful post-coital frizz that made things low in him clench tightly. "I'm a little sore," she said at last and Al stiffened, "but it's a good sore, I think."

Al couldn't suppress the soft sigh of relief that spilled from deep inside of him. He smiled very softly at her, gazing at her over the smoky spectacles that normally dawned his face. "Breakfast is awaiting our attentions, my itchy witch," he said with is deep voice. He watched her shiver for him and he fought the urge to slam her against that intricate headboard and take her again. "Have I worked up enough of an appetite, or should I try harder?"

That wicked, feminine smile brightened her face as she watched him. "You could say that." When he started moving towards her, she sat up, her hands coming up defensively and Al grinned when the blanket finally fell to expose her to him. "I meant that I'm hungry!" she cried.

With a deep chuckle, Al stood, turning his back to her and holding a hand out. He formed the thought of a thick terry cloth robe and felt the weight of it as it materialized in one hand, the other receiving some very naughty red panties and bra fringed with peek-a-boo lace. When he turned back to her, he offered them to her. She shifted, trying to keep herself covered and reached out first for the underclothes. He allowed her small hands to grasp them, then captured those delicate fingers in his much larger hands. He watched shock flash across her face and gave another low chuckle, bending at the waist to lay a very gentle kiss across the back of her hand. With a longing caress, he released her hand.

"Turn around?" she asked shyly and a full grin spread across Al's face, mischief showing in his red eyes.

"I've seen all of you, my dear itchy witch," he said with a low rumble. "This is no time to be shy." Even with that small rebuke, he turned his back to her and closed his eyes. His ears listened to the soft rustle of cloth against flesh and secretly, he was very glad he couldn't see her. The sound alone of her skin moving against the blanket and then the sexy lingerie that he'd designed specifically for her was enough to make him tremble. If he'd watched her, they'd never make it out of that bedroom.

In mere moments, she stood beside him wrapped in the robe and looking sufficiently sexy in her wild curls. Later, he'd take her to the bathroom and press her up against the wall while he "helped" her shower. Another shiver rippled through him and his gaze turned to molten lava as it gazed down her, picturing her naked under that robe though he knew she wasn't. She must have had a thought of her own because she trembled in reply.

Al couldn't help it and reached over to gather her into his arms. His breath was hot against her face as he pulled her along the taut line of his body, rocking himself against her to make sure she was aware of her effect on him. She gave a breathy moan and closed her eyes, turning her face up to his, offering up her mouth to his inspection. He groaned and took that offering, pushing his tongue as deep as it would go and curling around her tongue. With bruising force, he fed at her mouth, his hands wide and kneading her flesh through the thick cloth of the robe.

After a few minutes of thorough, crushing exploration, Al pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. He found her face slack with lust, her eyes closed and her throat working to swallow. He growled and thrust against her again, so close to giving in.

"If we don't leave now, little angle," he choked out, "we'll never get out." When she lifted her head to give him a confused look, he grinned and pulled her into the line.


	8. Pierce's Folly

**RPOV**

Rachel didn't even have time to throw up a shield around her thoughts before Al threw them into a line. Instead, Al did it for her, wrapping her soul up with his, allowing her to see various other wicked things he still yearned to do with her. There was a slight flicker of something else, but before she could explore it, they were solid and standing in the kitchen. Rachel stared up at those goat-slitted eyes breathless from the images he'd shown her. She saw an echoing lust turning those eyes to a red that was something like burning flame. They'd materialized in the same position as they'd left in, with her in Al's arms and her lips still slightly bruised from his earlier kiss. She felt the solid wall behind her and his shoulders hid the room from her view.

"If I could, my itchy witch, I'd take you right here," he whispered to her and ground his hips against her belly. Sure enough, the insatiable demon was hard and eager and the sensation made her dip her head back and close her eyes. He gave her a soft groan before he dipped his head to lay gentle kisses and nips along her neck. "You are temptation personified, little angel, and I am not known for my unshakable control."

"Really, demon?" came a very familiar voice from behind Al's shoulders. "Violating your whore in the kitchen is bound to leave some sort of taint."

Rachel stiffened. Did Pierce know it was her that Al held? Suddenly, she decided that it didn't matter I he knew or not. He had no right to call her a whore. Al sensed her reaction and used a hand to bring her head up. "Don't kill him, it's too expensive to replace them," he said before planting a kiss that, compared to the others, was incredibly chaste on her open mouth. Then, the demon spun, causing his green frock coat to flair out around him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you little _runt_," he growled, "that she will not like being referred to as a whore? Maybe Newt should teach you some manners."

Pierce snorted, his back turned to the room when Rachel's eyes finally found him. He was in his typical 18th century dress code with mud brown cloth pants and a frilly white shirt under a bright pink apron. "You seemed to think I was good enough for you," she all but growled. She watched Pierce react, almost dropping the plate he was washing much to Al's dismay. He slowly turned and she saw the front of the apron. "Beat The Cook." Yep, that was Al. Pierce's face was a shocked mask with his jaw dropped nearly to his chest and his eyes bugging out of his head.

"_Rachel_?" he gasped out. "W-what are you doing here? And why aren't you dressed?" Then, rage filled his features when all she did was smirk at him and fold her arms over her chest. "Did he trick you? Did that vile demon curse you to want to be with him? I swan, I'll _kill_ that vile creature if he _violated_ you!" He started marching closer to her with every question, a look of murderous fury crossing his face and burning in his eyes. She noticed that his accent got thicker when he was pissed. Funny.

Just before Pierce could reach her, Al was suddenly standing between them. His fingers twisted in the bright pink apron and he jerked the enraged witch to about an inch of their faces meeting. The look of twisted anger pinched Pierce's features as he glared up into the demon's face. "Touch her, familiar, and _die_," he whispered down to the trembling face. Just as suddenly as he held him, Al released Pierce, making him stumble to catch his balance.

Rachel had watched the whole exchange with mild disinterest. She'd cocked her hip to the side and still had her arms crossed just under her breasts, pursing her lips together with eyebrows high. When Al turned to regard her, she heard him give a soft purr and she gave him a quick smile. _Insatiable demon_, she thought to himself with an internal chuckle.

Then her eyes turned back to the sputtering witch. "So, I'm just good enough for you to use, fuck then throw away, huh?" she demanded. "I gave you my _trust_ and you used it to try and kill Al! You used my feelings against me and now you're pissed that I've _moved on_?" She shook her head, those wild curls faling around her vision. "That is so not right and you _know_ it."

"But, but," Pierce started, looking like a petulant child. "He's a _demon_! A vile, filthy, evil demon! That's not moving on, Rachel, that's scraping the bottom of the barrel." Al growled at him, but didn't move or say anything else.

Slowly, Rachel stepped out, her arms falling loosely to her sides and a little skip to her walk. "That _demon_," she said, leaning into the word to make sure it was emphasised properly, "has more integrity than you. That _evil_ demon has treated me better in the last however many hours we've been together than you have in the last three months! He hasn't _used_ me, he hasn't _betrayed _me. He's _worshipped_ me, given me more pleasure than I know what to do with. He's treated me with the respect that I deserve, something you never even _considered_." When she didn't see the level of anger that she wanted, she changed her course to walk over to Al where his hip rested against the kitchen table, just noticing the food laid out. She put her back to the demon in question and leaned into him, feeling his hands reach across her belly to hold her close.

"I do believe my itchy-witch has a point," Al purred into Rachel's ear before planting a warm kiss on her temple, obviously realizing that this was a Piss-Off-Pierce game. "If a 'vile demon' knows how to treat a woman better than you do, what does that make you?"

There was a soft hiss from across the short distance and Rachel watched Pierce take in the sight. He looked pained and angry. _Good_, she thought. Her arm came back to caress Al's cheek, fingering his hair as it spilled out from under his hat. "I'm hungry, Al," she sighed to him. She gave him a little grin and thrust her hips back against his front. He rewarded her with a grunt and then a growl. She was toying with him and he knew it.

"I certainly have something I could feed you," he purred into her ear, emphasising what he meant by pushing it into her lower back. "Somehow, I do believe that there are other things that you should eat before I get you back to the bedroom. You need your strength."

Pierce watched the whole scene with an indignant stair. He hadn't moved or spoken since Al had reiterated Rachel's point and she began to see where Al was coming from. It was nicer when he _didn't_ speak. She watched his anger begin to build through slitted eyes as he watched Al place gentle kisses along her neck and run his hands down the front of her body to pull her hips against him. She shivered and smiled softly, giving a moan for both men's benefit. Al growled behind her and Pierce almost whimpered. _That's right, witch boy_, she thought, _you should have treated me right when you had the chance._

"As much as I'm enjoying this, itchy-witch," Al sighed against her neck and chuckling she shivered, "you aren't the only one that's worked up an appetite. Shall we eat, my little dove?" Without waiting for Rachel to answer, he spun her around in an almost graceful move while he directed her to a chair. Rachel smiled warmly up at that red gaze, then shot a glare at the indignant Pierce that still stood shocked and silent a few feet way.

Rachel turned her attention back to Al as he moved smoothly to the other chair, sitting in an almost cat-like gesture. He caught her looking and gave her a grin, making Rachel burn with blush. She heard him chuckle from across the table and blushed harder, dropping her gaze to her lap entirely. She jumped when she felt his foot gently caress her calf, his boots suddenly missing. His skin felt warm and she felt that little tingle of energy follow his touch. She gave him a little shiver and heard that very masculine chuckle again.

"Familiar!" Al suddenly shouted, clapping his hands and making Rachel jerk in surprise. "I don't see any bacon on this table. All I see is crap American strips of fat. I'm sure we have some proper English bacon somewhere around here. Fetch it."

From the corner of Rachel's eye, she watched the shocked black witch gather himself up, a look of anger flashing over his face. He ground his teeth and sneered at the pair of them. _Yep, he's pissed_. "Yes, _Master_," Pierce growled just before stomping over to the glif and disappearing.


End file.
